ravagefandomcom-20200214-history
Recommended mods
Haleks recommends a number of mods for use with Ravage: LUTs by Solano. This mod changes the colour scheme of the game. There's a range of presets for ArmA 3 and a special one for Ravage. Note: You will have to turn off Ravage's built-in colour change - press 0 (zero), 0 again and follow the menu to disable it. [http://www.armaholic.com/page.php?id=28888 Unit SFX - Body fall sounds & hit screams by MisterGoodson]. This mod makes units scream (a bit) when they get hit and adds a sound when a body falls over. No more wondering if you hit someone. Deadfast's Third Person View. Adds a variety of different third person views if you're bored of the standard one. Blastcore Skies by Opticalsnare. Don't like the standard ArmA 3 clouds? Here's some different ones. They make a big difference and are worth trying. Arma : Enhanced Movement by Bad Benson. '''Bad Benson has added a few moves to the game, allowing you to jump and clamber over obstacles in a much better manner. It also adds a context-sensitive movement key, making running about a lot more fluid. [http://www.armaholic.com/page.php?id=24080 '''ASR AI3 by Robalo] It add more challenging IA behavior. Try it, maybe you will keep it. Discipline by Haleks 'Haleks mod description Work in SP playthrough. 'Bloodlust Lite (edited version) by Azza It add more blood effect in SP and MP on Player and Zombies. Good mod for Zombies scenario. Blatscore Tracers A3 (edited version) by FoxFort 'Mod Author said <'I'mproved version of "Blastcore Tracers A3" which was originally made by Opticalsnare. It is standalone for vanilla A3 weapons.> 'JSRS Soundmod by LordJarhead From the mod description : It is a sound modification for ArmA3 and Apex. The purpose of this modification is to bring new sounds to the game, making it more exciting. Enhanced A3 Inventory by vbawol Description post: Dynamic Inventory (Double-Click) SubMenu. With built in "Repack" Ammo option. Icon Effects by Incontinentia For better Ragdoll and more. Advanced Towing by Duda Description post: Adds support for towing vehicles using ropes. Works in both SP and MP. Advanced Urban Rappelling by Duda 'Description post: Rappel of anything that's more than 4-5m high. This includes buildings, cliff, towers, etc. Everything works as long a you can walk to an edge. 'Fuel Consumption by Shiragami Description post: Changes the fuel consumption of the vehicle. Bigger trunk by Rydygier Description post: For those, who want to stash in the A3's vehicles more, than their default trunks could hold. With this trunks become much roomier, still proportional to the kind of vehicle. In the reasonable limits of course. JTD Flies by DMarkwick Adds flies to dead bodies. It helps to find dead corps for looting. Splendid Smoke by Zabuza Author Description: The mod reworks the smoke effects of various weapons and events. The main aspect is the improvement of the visual experience while not decreasing the performance compared to vanilla. Suppress by LAxemann Please see the Author mod description. Immerse by LAxemann Immersion bundle it add CamShake, Slight "twitching" and more. Align by LAxemann Author Description: This mod tries to give you the feeling of actually holding a gun by adding subtle motions when initially lining up your sights and after that while trying to keep them aligned.